Lightning
|area= |inventor= |notable practitioners=*The Gladiator *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Ms. Bitter NoHead *Annabeth Black *Hell Burnbottom *Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Whammo Fireball *The Lunch Money Bandit *Matthew *Unidentified Knight of Plague |affiliation=*NoHeads *Knights of Plague }} Lightning was a well known power, most often used by practitioners of the Darkness, especially the NoHeads. It is one of the most powerful and sinister applications of mutantry known to mankind. The ability was commonly referred to as electrocution. As an illegal power, the use of it on another human being was a life sentence in Beta Prison. Description Lightning was a purely offensive, energy-based attack that channeled energy down the user’s limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder’s fingertips or palms; lightning could be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, skilled practitioners could target several foes at once. The intensity varied based on a number of factors. A skilled user could render a target unconscious with only a short burst. A single, powerful blast was sufficient to kill a person instantly. Mr. Stupid NoHead’s lightning, for example, killed Bridgett Kellerman upon contact (though it can be noted that Bridgett was already injured by NoHead’s sword). He attempted to kill Lindsay Kellerman by the same means, but she Disapparated. Rotta Hecks was another mutant who could channel lightning that would kill on contact. Both Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Mean King could conjure lightning so powerful that not only would it instantly kill its target, it would also physically hurl them backwards. The latter’s usage was also powerful enough to render anyone caught in it into charred husks if used to its full potency, as demonstrated by Mr. Stupid NoHead’s execution of Zach Kellerman. Mr. Demonic NoHead and Mr. Crooked NoHead were able to produce lightning at such intensity that it literally vaporized their targets. These are the most powerful known usages of lightning. The fact that it caused not only severe physical damage but also unbearable agony to the victim led to it being widely used as a form of torture. During the plot to restore Hell Burnbottom, Burnbottom tortured Whammo Fireball with lightning, and Mr. Stupid NoHead used it upon Baby Intelligence during their duel. Due to the fact that lightning was, at its core, simply electricity generated by the darkness, it could be grounded with any material that was resistant to electrical currents. Depending on the level of intensity, lightning could ground itself on an energy sword, with no apparent ill effect on the shell’s operation. However, some of the technique’s most exceptionally powerful practitioners, were capable of producing blasts that contained enough kinetic energy to tear an ignited sword from their opponent’s grasp. One of the most notable examples of this was seen during the duel between Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baby Intelligence, where NoHead disarmed the baby with a particularly powerful lightning blast, forcing Intelligence to use a gadget to defend himself. Powerful light-siders were sometimes able to resist the attack, or even block the lightning completely. Paige was able to reflect the lightning back to its source with a “superconducting loop”. It required tremendous effort on the reflector’s part, however, as seen in Paige’s battle with Sebiscuits; Paige was seemingly able to overcome Cardarphen’s lightning. Baby Strength was also able to deflect Hell Burnbottom’s lightning, with his sword, without exerting much effort as well. Baby Intelligence was also seen doing this against Mr. Stupid NoHead, despite the fact that NoHead’s lightning was powerful enough to outright disintegrate his targets. Mr. Ghastly NoHead was capable of creating a shield out of his lightning, and could deflect even Mr. Demonic NoHead’s lightning back at him. Through use of telekinesis, lightning could also be deflected and redirected by a mutant of sufficient skill; Sebiscuits demonstrated this during his engagement with Hell Burnbottom by deflecting and absorbing lightning and light blasts, using nothing more than his own two hands. Cygnus Evans also proved skilled at this ability, as seen when he effortlessly deflected Red X’s lightning into a wall. Master Intelligence demonstrated great proficiency in this ability. In one case, he was able to block the Dark Flame’s lightning with only his bare hands while walking towards him. There existed an advanced version of lightning which was used by Mr. Demonic NoHead during the First NoHead War and Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Its destructive potential was legendary; the apocalyptic power was known as Lightstorm. Effects of lightning Though the short-term effects of lightning are obvious, the sheer power invoked by its use could have insidious long-term effects, both on those subjected to its power and those who would wield it. It could drain the life of the person being shocked and it could also cripple them permanently. It was also known to cause brain damage and blindness. Prolonged exposure to intense electrical fields (such as a sustained current of lightning) caused most humans to experience sudden and massive calcification of their skeletal system; the abrupt drop in blood minerals provoked muscular micro-seizures all over the victim’s body. Intense enough doses of lightning will also have the victim having his or her skeletal system being seen through the body, coupled with sparks emerging from it randomly, as demonstrated with Paige. However, this does not impact the user if it is redirected at him or her. Telltale symptoms included generalized muscle aches and double vision. A blood test or bioscan could be used to confirm the diagnosis. Unless the victim received complete bed rest and appropriate medical treatment, the disorder would become chronic, lingering for years. Laura and Dexter, both of whom were diagnosed with the disorder by 2020 and were confined to a meditube, mere days after their near-fatal encounter with the Elite NoHeads. It was thought that very intense use of lightning could drain the user physically, and possibly result in severe facial and body deformations. Lightning also fired from Mr. Stupid NoHead’s torture machine, assisting in the villain’s deformities after being pushed inside, serving as an example of this (albeit needing other tools as well). Mr. Crooked NoHead also implied that the users’ abilities with lightning would grow even stronger when subjected to their own attack. When Sebiscuits Cardarphen fought Hell Burnbottom and was injured by the villain, his life support circuitry was critically damaged, leaving him dead from an attack his human form would have survived. Besides draining the user’s energy, lightning had the added drawback of occasionally charring and spreading the hand of the person who used it. This was most evident in Sebiscuits’ vision of Hell Burnbottom losing a lightning lock between the two. For unknown reasons, lightning was the only known NoHead power used by the Dark Flame. Lightning users *Abalan *Aurora *Helena Austin *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead *The Gladiator *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Ms. Bitter NoHead *Annabeth Black *Hell Burnbottom *Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Whammo Fireball *The Lunch Money Bandit *Matthew *Unidentified Knight of Plague Notable practitioners Mr. Stupid NoHead ]] Mr. Stupid NoHead was a master of the technique. He used lightning to torture Baby Intelligence on two occasions. When he turned on Rotta Hecks, NoHead used the lightning at a much higher intensity, which eventually killed her. Hell Burnbottom Hell Burnbottom used the technique to incapacitate Lindsay Kellerman during the First Battle of Yellowstone. He also attempted the technique on Baby Strength, who was able to block it with his sword, and Baby Intelligence, who used a gadget to reflect and dispel the energy. He also used it after his rebirth in 2031. Annabeth Black Like Hell Burnbottom, Annabeth Black used lightning to deadly effect. During the Skirmish in Germany, she used electricity to knock Force Baby unconscious. She also made several attempts to electrocute Baby Intelligence in the same fight, causing a barely heard of NoHead barrage. She also used it on Ronald Noace and Olena Selby. Rotta Hecks Rotta Hecks also favored this technique. She used it on several occasions during the trials to become a NoHead, ending with her assault on Dexter. Her last use of it would be on Mr. Stupid NoHead, in order to counter his assault of lightning, though she eventually failed to prevent her demise. Abalan Abalan also favored this technique, using lightning with lethal efficiency. Lightning variants Lightstorm Lightstorm was a lightning variant. The user would raise their palm upward and would create an explosion of electrical energy directed at all foes in the vicinity. It also appeared as a tornado of energy. Unlike lightning, Lightstorm was not limited to attacking enemies in one direction, as it affected all foes within a certain radius from the user. Some notable practitioners of this power were Lord Smasa, Mr. Demonic NoHead, Abalan and Mr. Stupid NoHead. Lightning shock Lightning shock was a power that allowed the user to create an energy spark that would track and damage the nearest enemy. The shock could be thrown at an opponent to stun and injure them, or could be set loose to track an opponent until it dissipates. The shock would not last more than five seconds or so before disappearing into a tiny burst of heat, but it was a useful technique for NoHead apprentices. Chain lightning Chain lightning was a variation of lightning with the difference being that the lightning was able to strike one person and then move to another or several others. As it was more powerful than the standard lightning, it required a greater amount of discipline and concentration to project and sustain the stream of lightning. The only confirmed users are the mutantry apparition known as Abalan and Hell Burnbottom. NoHead barrage NoHead barrage was a variant of lightning that allowed users to create a bolt of lightning up from the ground damaging anything in its way. Annabeth Black is the only known user of this ability. Lightning Shield Lightning Shield was another variation of lightning in which a shield of lightning covered and protected the user. Its effects could extend beyond the immediate space near the user, and could shock enemies in the distance. It could lower damage taken by the user, and could also enhance the saber damage the user dealt out. It was not the most powerful form of lightning, however; it still took mastery in the art of lightning and high concentration to use Lightning Shield. It could even redirect lightning back at another user of lightning. The only known users were Mr. Ghastly NoHead and Mr. Stupid NoHead, and Abalan. Lightning Grenade Lightning Grenade was a lightning variation in which the user gripped an opponent or object telekinetically and lifted them up into the air. While the victim was suspended the user blasted them with a brief burst of lightning. The practitioner then either dropped the victim or slammed them into an object, causing the lightning coursing within them to explode. Whammo Fireball, Abalan and Mr. Stupid NoHead were the only known practitioners. Lightning Bomb A powerful variation of lightning. The user blasted an opponent with lightning, and then caused the lightning to amplify within the victim’s body until it reached a critical point and exploded out of the victim. The explosion would also shock and kill anyone unlucky enough to be standing near the victim when the explosion occurred. Light Blast Light Blast was a very uncontrollable form of gunfire. The user blasted the target with a beam of light, sending the object through the air. The beam was caused by a speedily generated ball of lightning. The user allowed the lightning to expand freely, until it was no longer under his or her control. They would then blast the lightning ball after the target. The lightning exploded on impact with an opponent or object. The only known practitioner of Light Blast was Hell Burnbottom. It can also be deflected, as seen with Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Lightning Burst Lightning burst was a variant of lightning, where the user would have lightning arc out from their body to strike adjacent enemies. This could also be used to summon objects, as seen when Cardarphen used it to pull a sign to him during the Fencing Tournament. Colors While most lightning manifested itself as blue, it could appear in several hues, though whether or not the color is distinctive was unclear. For example, Rotta had used pink lightning. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Sebiscuits had both used yellow lightning. Mr. Demonic NoHead used white. Lindsay Kellerman was seen using green. During her fight with Cygnus Evans, Red X was seen wielding red. In one occasion, Brute Gunray used a highly unusual color variant, in the form of black. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Powers Category:Illegal powers Category:Dark powers